Helping Another
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Can he fix the broken mind of a master assassin?


the was for the MArvelously magical fanfiction group's Roll-A-Drabble on facebook. I was rolled Neville, Natasha, and Memory loss. Here's what i came up with! Hope you enjoy it.

hr

"I assume you're Director Fury."

"I am," Fury replied shaking the man's hand. "You must be Neville Longbottom."

"Yes, sir," Neville replied.

"Follow me," Fury replied leading Neville down through the complex. "Shackabolt told me you would be able to help us with Agent Romanoff. He spoke highly of you."

"Yes, I should be able to help her," Neville replied. "Can you tell me what happened to your agent?"

"She was captured and tortured," Fury explained simply before stopping outside of a door. "This has never happened. She's one of our best, but something about this broke something inside."

Neville nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help her."

"And how are you going to help her?"

Neville turned seeing a man appear, as if out of nowhere.

"This is Agent Barton, Romanoff's partner." Fury introduced the man.

"It will be like restarting her mind. She'll remember everything once her mind is working properly," Neville explained.

"What makes you so special to help her?" Barton asked.

"Because if I can help my parents get their minds back, after being tortured and having no memory for years. I know I can help her." Neville answered as he watched the hostility leave the agent.

Barton nodded as Fury opened the door letting Neville into the room. Neville's eyes saw the figure sitting balling up at the top of the bed against the wall. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

Her short red hair rested across her face.

"Agent Barton, if you would like to stay I might need your help," Neville said pulling two vials from his pocket. "She has to drink both of these before I can start working. One is to calm her, while the other is to put her to sleep."

"Okay, call me Clint."

Neville nodded. "Clint, help me get her turned to pour these in her mouth."

The pair turned the assassin around as Clint stood behind her letting her rest against him.

"Pour the red one first, then the black one," Neville instructed.

"Okay, why me?" Clint questioned.

"Would you want some stranger pouring liquids down your throat after being tortured?" Neville questioned.

"Point taken." Clint nodded, uncorking the vials pouring them in order as instructed.

Neville watched the woman's eyes slide closed. "Alright lie her down on the bed and step back, I need to stand you are."

Neville pulled out his wand saying the incantations. As he worked, he began seeing memories flashing in his head, and he knew right away that he was seeing the woman's memories. Seeing the things she had seen and been through. He was reminded of the war that had happened back home.

He finally saw the same damage in the memories like his parents had when he fixed what he could while removing the parts he couldn't to help the woman.

Neville finished his work to see Clint and Fury watching him intently.

"Did it work?" Fury questioned.

"I fixed as much of the memory damage as I could shuffling through her memories. I removed what I could seeing at it might cause some problems." Neville explained pouring the last vial in her mouth. "This will help with the headache she will have. Messing with someone's mind can be painful sometimes, so it's better to take precautions."

"When will she wake?" Clint asked.

"Guessing time. I would say in the morning, but it really will depend on her. The damage was extensive, so her mind will start healing itself as she sleeps," Neville explained.

"Let's get you somewhere to sleep, and Agent Barton will watch over her," Fury suggested.

"When she starts moving, come and get me it because it means she will be waking up," Neville explained

hr

Neville woke at the sound of knocks on his door. Jumping up, he quickly dressed before opening the door.

"She's starting to wake."

Neville followed Clint back down to the room where Agent Romanoff was, and they were surprised to see her awake glancing around the room. She spotted Clint and Neville.

"What happen?" She asked.

"You were captured and tortured, it has been over a month since that mission," Clint explained.

Natasha rubbed her face before looking at Neville. "Who are you?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville introduced himself. " I fixed the damage to your mind and memories from the torture."

She frowned at his words.

"They did a number on you, Nat," Clint spoke up the worry evident on his face.

"How long am I down for?" Natasha looked at Neville for her answer.

"I would say rest for a few days and try not to take any blows to the head," Neville replied with a small smile.

Natasha smirked. "I keep that in mind."

"Well, my work here is done. I'll get out of your hair," Neville said turning to leave the room.

"Thank you," Natasha spoke stopping him in his tracks. "For fixing me."

"Don't make me come back so soon." Neville chuckled as he walked out of the room, hearing Clint and Natasha speaking.

"Thank you, Clint."

"You're welcome. I have to take Auntie Nat home to my kids."

Neville walked back down the hall and saw Fury ahead of him. "We could use someone like you here. If you're interested," Fury offered once he was close enough.

Neville shook his head. "I think I'll stay in England and leave this to the Avengers along with Hermione, but if you need my help, I am there."

"Alright," Fury nodded. "Granger and Stark just returned from a mission. If you want to see her before you go."

"I think I will. Thank you, Director Fury," Neville said shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you for fixing Romanoff. We need her."

"No need for thanks. I couldn't see my parents like that, don't want to see anyone else like that either," Neville told him.


End file.
